The love of science
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Ema has become a self hating wreck after a row with Klavier at the office. What she doesn't expect is the strange feelings she gets towards Apollo - the one who helps and confesses a few secrets to her. Please Read! If you hate it then say! Finished!xxx
1. Chapter 1

**The love of science**

_Ha! Ha! I'm back! I'm writing quite a few fics right now so keep reading them. Had some exams to do and my friend managed to hack my account. Love ya – EvilWaffles_

Ema grumpily threw the test tubes in her bag. Her idiot boss was yet again forcing her to do the most ridiculous errands. Fop! _If he worked a hard day for an ordinary person like me he would understand! _Her inner voice snarled as if it was a rabid dog, today would have gone okay for her if it wasn't for…

(10 minutes ago…)

"_Fraulien!" To Ema the sickeningly sweet voice of the familiar purple clad prosecutor was as much music to her ears as a bunch of elephants playing saxophones and trumpets to the worst song in the world… oh wait they would need guitars and a copy of one of fop boys cds to do that._

"_What is it?"_

"_Have you done those reports yet?" Ema watches the charming smile he flashes at every girl surrounding him swoon. Losers…_

"_Why, of course I have!" Ema snorted sarcastically. "OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!" Her voice echoed in the hollow emptiness of the precinct. "You've put me on a crime scene all morning!" She put emphasis on the you've to prove her point._

"_Well Fraulien detectiv if you weren't so eager to waste your time on useless experiments at crime scenes it wouldn't take as long." He purrs. _

"_Shut up fop what do you know!" She felt her blood boil and tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Fraulien Wissenschaft ist so unbrauchbar" With that he left, again leaving Ema a self hating mess. She searched up what he had just said before he left almost smashing the computer screen as she read the words._

_**science is so useless**__._

She gathered her stuff, making sure to pack her precious snackoos in her bag before storming away.

She hated the fop but she hated herself more – if only she had passed that exam, if only she hadn't left Europe. She couldn't control the stream of tears that flowed from the corner of her eye. The rain that began to pour earlier caused her already screwed up eyeliner to cascade along her cheeks. She was cold, she was wet (she had left her coat at the precinct). Why couldn't she find someone who liked science too?


	2. Chapter 2

**The meeting at people park**

She felt the crunching of the cobblestone path beneath her feet as she entered the west entrance of People Park. A shudder shot through her spine as she recalled the case where the doctor was murdered right where she was now stood. Why couldn't she have been pulling a stand with a deranged loony in it or have a gangster boy threatening to blow her head off (and to Ema, Wocky was a boy)? It was getting close to autumn and it was around four o'clock so the sky was tinged orange in the artwork that was known as dusk. Ema gazed up towards the sky forgetting her trouble for just a few seconds as, even though it was raining the sight of sunlight being refracted made the most beautiful glow.

Couples held hands sheltering under umbrellas or the old oak tree which rose high above the park to the left of her. What a sight she must have been to them. They probably thought she had been dumped by the man she said was the love of her life or something…

Unable to find shelter she decides to take a seat on the dark – almost black bench. She didn't care now she was already drenched to the core. She felt the water seep through her brown bottoms as she took the seat. _Why didn't I snackoo that fop while I had the chance? Why can't I be like Lana – she's so strong spirited?_ She feels pain surge through her head – she was thinking to much. She rummaged in her bag for the snackoos at least they could help her forget the trouble. As she took the first bite of one of the calorie filled treat she felt a tiny amount of relief run through her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apollo was rushing, almost slipping over in the downpour, barely keeping his umbrella straight as he slid through the streets. He had to get home back to the Wright's apartment FAST! He rushes through to People Park desperate to take every possible short cut. Even though he had an hour and a half to get ready he was panicked and a little finicky. He stopped suddenly to gather his breath and smiles politely at the couples sheltered under the old oak. Some smiled back while others chose to wave, he waved back pleased by their accepting manner towards him. To tired to keep running he decided to keep at a fast walking pace.

There was a lone girl on a bench who looked like she was in a mess. She was to far away to get a decent look at but she seemed to be in a bad state. Perhaps she was a teenage girl who's boyfriend hadn't showed up to take her to a friend's or maybe she had been dumped. When he sees the familiar bag that was usually hung over the gloomy Ema Skye's shoulder her almost jumps with shock. It couldn't be Ema could it?

Cautiously he approaches her still confused by the identity of the young woman. As the figure came into view more he figured it was indeed Ema. He holds the black umbrella so that it just covers both her head and his own before kneeling in front of her.

"Ema?" He felt the full force of a snackoo in his face knocking him backwards. She hadn't even looked up at him.

"Go away fop!" She growled.

"Fop? You mean prosecutor Gavin?" He rubs his face now pink and sore from where the snackoo had smacked him. Ema soon realised her mistake there was no sickening German accent or the word Fraulien before her name.

"Apollo?" Finally she looked towards him. "I'm sorry I thought you were the fop…"

"That's ok…" Apollo lied as his cheek stung (how could being hit by a snack cause so much pain?) "Has something happened between you and prosecutor Gavin? Why aren't you at work?"

Suddenly two things dawned on Ema as she looked around. First there was no Trucy following behind him yelling around and acting like most fifteen year olds do, second it was still raining but she no longer felt like she was being poured on that was when she noticed the black umbrella in Apollo's hand.

"It doesn't matter…" Her voice was flat. "It's better you don't get involved. Where's Trucy?"

"She's getting ready for a show at the Wonder Bar I was running home to get changed before heading back down there." He pulls a tissue from his pocket and wipes away the offending makeup on Ema's cheeks. "Maybe you should come too and dry off a little…"

"I don't need your charity!" She growled defensively.

"I never said you were a charity case…" He slid his black coat from his shoulders and wrapped around Ema's shoulders revealing his trademark suit. "Are you coming?"

"Alright…" Her voice showed a hint of reluctance as well as something else – something Apollo couldn't quite work out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The apartment**

The rain had almost stopped as Apollo and Ema entered the apartment. It was utter chaos in there as Apollo only ever cleaned his room (like he was supposed too…) and Trucy just lounged around.

"I'm sorry about the mess…" He half expected to be shouted at. "My room is the only clean room here…"

"It's ok…" Ema was a little disturbed and disorientated by the state of the apartment. Apollo instinctively handed her a towel before leaving into his bedroom.

He pressed his head against the door of his room as he heard mumbling from the room he had just left Ema in.

"I feel so bad for Apollo…" He began to remove the waistcoat and tie of his suit, his head still pressed against the door. "How could you mistake him for the fop Ema?"

"Ema sometimes thinks too much…" He sighed as he threw the items of clothing and his shirt on the bed.

"He doesn't sound so smooth, he uses simple words that I understand and…" Ema bit her tongue to make sure she didn't finish that sentence.

Apollo quickly threw a red shirt and black jeans with a red pattern on followed by white trainers (which, of course had a red pattern on). Carefully placing his clothes into the washing basket he made his way back towards the living area. Ema looked over Apollo, he sure was different without the familiar suit.

"You're different, you look pretty good without your suit…" Ema muttered. _Who knew his biking had such good effect on him, let alone the fact his outfit looks amazing! _An inner voice called. _Shut up!_ She almost shouted aloud.

"Maybe you should go back to your apartment and get changed too…" Apollo tries his best to not offend the detective.

"Are you throwing me back into the rain?" She whimpers.

"N-n-no!" He stuttered. "I just figured you might want to change into some clean clothes, and maybe come with me and Mr Wright to watch Trucy's show…" _Pull yourself together Justice! You're not asking her on a date, you just want to find out what's wrong with her…_

"Alright, it's not like I have to do anything else, except those reports for the saxophone and guitar playing elephant." Ema had to think over her answer.

"Elephant?"

"Fop boy…"

"Ah, ok" He grabs a larger umbrella from the small pot (which looked a lot like a metal bin…) laying beside the door and they both head out into the rain once more.

Thankfully for the panicky Apollo Ema's apartment was five minutes walk away from the Wonder Bar and they still had a good forty five minutes before the show began. Ema shivered constantly although she was wrapped in the same jacket Apollo had given to her earlier. Being in her warm apartment soon covered this though. Apollo was left on the small white leather sofa while she rushed to get ready. She offered him some food such as chocolates before rushing away.

Her apartment was much neater than the Wright's. Everything was plain and very few patterns were anywhere in the room. There were no paintings or decorations of any kind except some long scientific formulas written in Ema's hand writing above a desk in the far left of the room. He noticed a bag of Ema's trademark golden snackoos (that still weren't edible) on the coffee table in front of him. Poor Ema – she had worked hard on the snacks too, but they did pack a punch when she launched them at you. The items of furniture were neatly arranged and strategically placed around the room. Apollo was a little dazed – he expected Ema's apartment to be a modified science lab with a pull out bed in the wardrobe or something.

Apollo sat, lost in thought for a while as to what that feeling was behind her voice when she was in the park. Ema peered curiously from the corner of her door at Apollo. She often watched him for _scientific purposes _of course. This had always enabled her to predict what he was thinking, he was quite nice to her despite the fact he tried to burn her with an igniter once. _Could he…? _ He was more of a friend to her than most people anyway.

Apollo heard the shuffle as she left the bedroom. Her usual work uniform looked like rags to her casual clothes, she had a pink top on with a picture of a Labrador puppy on (it looked a little scruffy but it was still a cute little dog) beneath it was the phrase 'What's Puppy Love?' underneath it. She wore plain simple denim jeans and some heeled shoes which suited her.

"How do I look?" She twirled in front of him.

"You look great!" Who was this woman, no lab coat, plain casual clothes and no snackoos! What had she done with the real Ema Skye?

"Well shall we…" She signalled towards the door. Apollo had to close his mouth before getting up and following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wonder Bar**

They both practically ran, since the ran had stopped, to the Wonder Bar ending up being half an hour late. Already there was a queue the length of the street waiting to get in.

"We don't have to get into that line do we?" Ema scowled as the line grew longer every second, most of the people were adults with young children or college students.

"Of course we don't!" Apollo laughed guiding her towards an alley beside the building. They were met by a huge cast iron door. "Mr Wright! Open up it's Apollo!" He banged against it knowing full well that the man who everyone believed to be his mentor would be behind it drinking grape juice and cheering his daughter's rehearsal.

"Apollo! I wondered where'd you'd gone!" His husky laugh filled the air as Phoenix opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest…"

"Who might that be?" Phoenix smiled slyly.

"It would be me, Mr Wright…" Ema took a step towards the two men. "If you don't mind could you let us through? It's freezing!"

"Ema? You look… different…more upset and without the lab coat…" Phoenix took a swig of the juice. "Then again Apollo looks a lot different without his suit on…" His smile was getting even more perverted. "If you're thinking what I think you are then stop! Apollo happened to see me on his dash through the park…" Phoenix chuckled once more before allowing the embarrassed Apollo, and now enraged Ema past.

"If only I had some Snackoos he would have been battered with a whole army of them!" Ema growled. She noticed the pink tinge that had been caused by mistaking him for Klavier. "Hopefully they would have been the golden snackoos too!" Apollo glanced up at the huge blue curtain hiding the stage from the bar itself.

"Hey Trucy!" Apollo yelled.

"Oh hey Polly!" She glanced over Apollo's outfit. "You look great!"

"Hello Trucy…" Ema tried to cool down as much as she could.

"Hello…" Trucy looked at the woman beside Apollo. She sounded like the grumpy female detective who always wore the lab coat, but she didn't look like her. "Ema? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Apollo noticed how hard Ema was trying to keep her rage from spilling over.

"I suppose daddy made a big deal out of it and got you upset…"

"Your father is so perverted! Honestly! He's just as bad as the god-damned fop!" she growled. The mention of the 'fop' causing her head to ache once more.

"I wish the show was just me tonight…" Trucy sighs suddenly. "It's a shame I only have a twenty minute slot, how did the queue look?"

"Looks like a full house again Truce…" Apollo laughed. "We better sit at the table."

They made their descent down the stairs followed closely by Phoenix to a small table at the front of the stage. Phoenix ordered another grape juice and cola for Trucy, Ema ordered a vodka and coke (as she thought it might settle her head) and Apollo chose his usual cocktail – A black Russian (Tia Maria, Vodka and coke). Tonight was a host of talent from the Wonder Bar. There was Trucy the only magician, several singers, dancers even some animal trainers were rumoured to show along with various other diversities of talent.

They tried their best to pay attention to the show but only really perked up when Trucy complete with her usual magician's gear and Mr Hat appear. In the twenty minutes she had she performed her most popular tricks – The magic panties, Mr Hat and the dove shooting trick she had used Apollo to practice on. After the cheer of the crowd she climbed down of the stage carrying the small white dove she had used for her trick in a cage. Apollo pushed his fingers through the bars of the cage to rub the soft white feathers of the bird – why shouldn't he? He cared for it in his room so it made it his bird. The night seemed to go fast but Ema still never confessed to what had happened with Klavier.

Trucy and Phoenix head straight home while Apollo felt it to be more appropriate to walk Ema back.

"Ema you still never told me what happened…"

"I told you to keep your beak out of it!" She growled but soon lightened up. "I want to ask you something – is science useless?"

"No of course not! I don't understand it but I know we wouldn't be able to do much without it!" Apollo answered. "Is that what he said to you?"

"Basically yeah…" Her voice hung in the air and she bit back the small murmur that was brewing in her throat.

"Do you mind if I come into the precinct to find him and then talk to him tomorrow?" Apollo asked desperate to try and comfort Ema – to her being told science was useless would be like being stabbed in the heart. They reached her apartment door and stood in silence as she fumbled for the keys.

"Thanks for today, you're a great friend Apollo…" Ema smiled as she stood in her doorway. "You better be off though, in case Phoenix locks you out!"

"True!" Apollo laughed. "See you!" He turned swiftly on his heels and glided away. Ema shut the door and slid down so she was sat directly behind it. Apollo really was a true friend to her. She wondered if Lana was only as strong as she was because of other people too, she would ring in the morning to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't pay the phone bill here…" Ema took a single second to scan the precinct for any sign of the fop. She wanted to see what Apollo was going to say to Gavin but she also didn't want to work up a phone bill by ringing Lana at home. The receiver rang for a while before the familiar voice flooded into Ema's ear.

"Hello, this is Lana Skye…" The voice obviously wanted a reply. "Who's speaking?"

"Hey sis, it's Ema!" Lana was one of the few people that always made Ema smile – despite all the trouble in the past.

"Hey Ema!" The voice softened. "What's the matter?"

"I'm having trouble…" Ema struggled for the next words – _trouble with my loser boss? No – Lana probably knows him. Trouble with being strong? Too pathetic… Trouble with. _"…with guys!" She could imagine her sister rolling on the floor with laughter. It wasn't the real reason she had rang but she was having a little trouble after all…

"My sister the obsessive science girl is having…" Lana had to break for breath between her laughing. "Trouble with guys!"

"Don't laugh!" Ema cried aloud. "…it's complicated but I want to know why you're so strong when around guys!"

"Aww I'm curious now sis…" Lana swallows her laugh. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm not sure, I guess it is…"

Apollo raced up the stairs desperate to find Ema – he needed to know where Prosecutor Gavin was. He pushes against the door to the precinct with a loud thud as he had pushed a little too hard. After regaining his bearings and brushing the 'antennae' on his head to check the hair was ok he runs towards where Ema should be.

"I'll tell you what Ema…" She heard the deep breath at the other end of the line. "Why don't you come over her to tell me your trouble? It's not right we sort it by phone…"

"I guess so…"

"Hey Detective Skye!" Apollo quickly covered his face in case she mistook him for someone else.

"Hi Apollo! Ok gotta go sis!" She said hurriedly before slamming the receiver down.

"Hm… Apollo huh?" Lana Skye stood mystified by her phone as the line had suddenly gone dead.

"Did I interrupt something?" Apollo shifted his hands away from his face curiously.

"No it's ok…" Ema's eyes search his face (although she had no idea what for) to be met by the now red scar from the snackoo yesterday.

"I wanted to know where Prosecutor Gavin is" Apollo's arms hung loosely by his sides and his eyes were pleading with Ema to tell him.

"He should be upstairs in his office…" Ema's eyes shot away from Apollo's face partly because he mentioned the fop, partly (and more likely) because she noticed how cute he now looked. "Take these up too will you?" Ema drops a pile a papers into Apollo's hands.

"Uh… sure" Apollo heaved with the sudden extra weight. "You sure you're ok with me talking to Mr Gavin?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ema began to busily chew the snackoos telling Apollo she was nervous.

Klavier's office is only a single floor above the precinct. Separated by the staircase Apollo was crazily dashing up. The whole corridor had a different – more eerie – feel. Apollo suddenly felt nervousness grip him. Klavier was a lot bigger and more powerful than him in more than one way. The sound of his knock bounced back off the narrow walls paralyzing him with fear. He was greeted by the face of his cheery receptionist who welcomed Apollo straight into Klavier's room.

"Herr Forehead?" Klavier lifted his head from the guitar he was tuning.

"Prosecutor Gavin, I need to talk to you about…" He cut his sentence short as he hoisted the papers onto the desk.

"About?" Klavier pulls the top paper from the pile.

"…Ema…" Apollo gasped.

"What about Fraulien Detectiv?" Klavier dipped his hand into a bowl of liquor chocolates before offering one to Apollo who declined.

"You really upset her yesterday; I found her crying on a park bench in the pouring rain… I couldn't just leave the woman alone...." Apollo sighed as he remembered the sorry state Ema had been in.

"You didn't have to help her, what did I say to upset her so?" _Could this guy be any more oblivious to himself? _Thought Apollo.

"You told her science was useless in German!"

"It was a harmless comment…" Klavier was about to laugh before he met the focused and determined eyes of Apollo.

"You told her that her one true love was useless!"

"She should get a real hobby." Klavier replied coolly.

"Without science you wouldn't be a rock star! You wouldn't have your guitar for a start!"

"Since when did you become a science expert, Forehead?"

"It doesn't matter and it is none of your business! Just apologise to Ema!" Klavier was a little taken aback by the rage Apollo was unleashing – he didn't expect him to be like this.

"Looks like playing with the Frauliens emotions to get her heart has screwed up…" he chuckled to himself. "Looks like I have a little rival for her love." His smile was sly and just as perverted as Mr Wright's.

"Neither me nor you stand a chance with Ema Skye!" Apollo growled aloud. "Aside from which she is just my FRIEND like you're supposed to be!"

"Why don't wither of us stand a chance with her?" Klavier took his seat back behind his desk as Apollo sank back into his own. His knuckles turned white from the pressure he was putting on it.

"She'd only love a sensitive caring guy who loves science for a start" Apollo had cooled down again unsure as to what had caused his outburst – probably Klavier's arrogance.

"Alright I'm listening…" Klavier grabbed a notepad and pen and scribbled it down. Beneath it he doodled 'Thank god I'm not gay' _Otherwise I would be seriously attracted to Apollo right now. I like a strong talking partner… Klavier purred to himself._

"You have a major advantage over me in the fact she would probably only want to date a guy who's older than her." Apollo sighed feeling his strength bubble in his chest. "Why would she be interested in anyone working so close to her?"

"I think she has a list of what she hates about you Klavier so maybe you should just ask her yourself…" Apollo rose to stride towards the door only to be met by powerful arms throwing him back into the chair.

"I want to hear it from you…"

"She thinks you are smug, arrogant self-absorbed and selfish and you use anybody around you! You take the people who made you famous for advantage AND you destroyed Ema's hopes in a few seconds flat!" Apollo shouted so loud the whole of the building probably heard.

"Does she now!" Klavier was unsure what to do except shout back – Apollo had never been this way.

"Maybe if you tried to put yourself in Ema's position you would understand! You have tons of money, millions of fan girls and a mansion! What do regular people like me and Ema have?"

"…" Klavier was stunned.

"We regular people are what made you and yet you toy with Ema's emotions so much she hates not only you but herself! You make me sick!" Apollo rose from the chair again determined to get to the door and fight against any resistance. "I'll see myself out…"

A crowd had gathered along the corridor and down towards the stairs. Apollo rushed out knowing he was being followed by Klavier most likely. He waited until he was outside the building the cool air chilled him instantly he threw himself onto the bench.

"Apollo?" The voice was a woman's obviously Klavier had decided to give up chasing him. Apollo looked up to see Ema sat beside him looking at his cheeks (obviously surprised by the redness). "Come on Apollo, let's go get a coffee or something… I want to know what you and him said to each other…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ema was surprised to learn that Apollo did not drink coffee or any other kind of hot drink during the day – only at night when he used it as fuel to keep himself awake during preparations for a case. Ema knew of a small milkshake/ice cream shop where – during the day and no teens were around – police officers often spent their breaks. Apollo took a sip of the strawberry milkshake Ema gave him before settling into a chair by the window. She took the seat opposite.

"What did Klavier say to get you so upset?" It was Ema's turn to ask questions and look desperate for answers now.

"He…I…he didn't get me upset, I upset myself because I suddenly exploded on him…" Apollo could still feels his cheeks flare with the anger.

"What did you tell him?"

"He wanted to know what you thought of him, I threw in some of my own comments too but I suddenly shouted…" There was a sympathetic tone to Ema's voice which had cooled Apollo although he was still shaky and hesitant.

"Did he-?" Ema was shocked by the interruption.

"-He laughed when I asked him to apologise then said that I was a 'little rival' for your love…"

"Does he seriously?" Ema now registered Klavier as the next level up from jerk – complete and utter dick.

"I told him neither of us stood a chance for your love – you'd probably like a caring, sensitive, scientist" Apollo feels the chill of the milk work its way down his throat as he took another sip to calm himself for what he was about to say. "I said he had one advantage over me – the fact he is older than you and I'm younger…" He expected to be slapped on the face.

"You know, as much as I would like to have the kind of guy you'd think I'd like, he would be _too _perfect for me. I would be happier with a guy who cared and was sensitive but not all three." She suddenly glanced at the back of Apollo's head where he had lowered it onto the table. "As for the age thing, I guess I haven't thought about it…"

_C'mon Justice! Get your thoughts straight! Ema is your friend and a good one at that! Don't ruin it by thinking of… of more stronger feelings for her! _Apollo's head was spinning. The argument with Klavier appeared to have opened a black hole in his mind somewhere allowing these thoughts to flood through. _It might be a good idea though… I don't really know what to think… help?!_

_Mr kind scientist would be too perfect. Then again he would probably be more in my league than Apollo here. I'm useless with romance and I don't think he likes me in that way. Maybe he's scared to ruin the friendly status we have…is that the right word? Damn I can't think straight with him sat across from me! _Ema's gaze never shifted from the back of the attorney's head – it's not like he knew she was staring… _Observing! You're not staring you're observing! Don't get any ideas girly…_ She was so desperate to yell at that inner voice barking at her. She wondered how much hair gel Apollo must get through to get the twin antennae to stay stuck up like that, even now they stayed straight as they were pushed against the table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Sunlight glared at Lana as soon as she opened the doors to the police station where she knew, or at least hoped, her sister would be. She hadn't been near this place in some time – not since the great Phoenix Wright was barred from law anyway. She knew where to go, a little too well, despite the fact she has had two children she still manages to keep her slim figure and glides easily between the crowds of people.

The desk was empty… that much was obvious. She swung into the chair and began to file through the littered papers to find out where her sister had gone.

"Fraulien!" The accent was sickeningly sweet _kinda cute…_ Lana smiled to herself. "There you are Fraulien detectiv!"

"Do you mean Ema?" Lana looked up from the paper to the tanned face, azure eyes and blond hair of a tall man. "I'm sorry; I'm Lana Skye, Ema's sister." She throws the paper on the desk. "Who are you? And where's Ema?"

"Fraulien detectiv has never spoken of me? Strange…" As Lana stood to take Klavier's proffered hand she realised how tall he was. "I am Klavier Gavin, lead singer of the band 'The Gavineers' and now I am a solo rock star." He shook her hand politely and took on board how similar her and her sister looked. _Well now I have two chances of scoring with a Skye…if that fails I can always try going gay and getting with Apollo… _"I'm looking for your sister too Fraulien."

"Well I am pleased to meet you anyway…" Lana pulled her hand from his grip. "I better find her…"

"Fraulien wait! Can I at least have your phone number?"

_This guys an opportunist _"I used to be the chief prosecutor I'm sure you could look it up still, if you're allowed in the prosecutor's office that is…"

"Fraulien I am a prosecutor!"

"Good for you…" Lana jumped from the chair and ran back out to the street.

She climbed into the sports car and turned on the radio. The Gavineers did sound vaguely familiar to her, she also knew of Klavier somewhere before. She kept the car at a steady speed trying to look in every shop window she could. As she reached the intersection and sat in the deadlock traffic attempting to turn she happened to glance in the window of the milkshake store. There was a woman in there, sitting opposite a man who was probably the same age; she wore a white lab coat.

"That has to be Ema! But she wouldn't be with a guy…" She swung the car round the corner and then into the car park. The back door was unlocked thankfully. She crept through only to be stopped by a barista (who was high like always…but what do you expect if you work with coffee, milkshakes and ice cream for eight hours day?)

"Would you like to place an order?"

"Um… Yeah… a coffee please. No milk or sugar." She kept her eyes fixed on the woman in the lab coat who she could tell was indeed her sister. She took the cup and walked (or to be more accurate swayed) over to her sister.

"Ema?" Lana dropped the cup on the table.

"Lana!" Apollo watched as Ema jumped from her seat to hug the woman who looked almost alike to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to do some shopping while the kids are at school. Who's your friend?"

"This is Apollo Justice. He's a good friend and a lawyer; he lives with Mr Wright and his daughter."

"Pleased to meet you…" Lana noted his voice was raspy as he spoke. "You…have kids? You look a little young…"

"Don't be fooled little attorney, I have two children – one is ten the other is eight." Lana took a seat by her sister. "Your voice is raspy, is it supposed to be that way?"

"Yes, it's a chords of steel thing I use in the court room. It also helps me sound louder than Trucy Wright the foghorn." Apollo smiled politely. "Excuse me, I think it's best if I leave now… thanks for the drink Ema…"

"Apollo!" Ema's voice made him turn. "I'll try and call around to the Wright's later…"

"Alright. Bye Ema, pleased to meet you Miss Skye…"

"Lana." She corrected.

"Is he younger than you?" Lana moved the glass Apollo's shake was in and took his seat.

"Yes, but only by two years…" Ema gulped down what remained of her shake.

"Well you better come with me to my house before the kids finish school; I'm not sure what your problem is though…"


	7. Chapter 7

Apollo wondered aimlessly until he stopped outside the precinct. _I was a little hard on Klavier. I meant every word I said I just didn't mean to shout… _He didn't know what was compelling him to do it but he pushed on the doors and made his way up to the prosecutor's office.

The receptionist seemed surprised to see Apollo stood before her. "Mr Justice, I don't think it's right you talk to Prosecutor Gavin again, after the drama you caused last time!"

"I'm not here to shout, I want to apologise for earlier…" With a heavy sigh she let him into the purple clad office.

"Herr Forehead what do you want?" His voice was flat and monotonous he obviously wasn't impressed. "Have you come to fire more comments at me?"

"No…I…Uh came to say I was sorry for shouting and getting worked up at you." He stood to be behind the prosecutor to see what he was looking at on the computer screen.

"It's alright Herr Forehead, we're still friends ja?" Klavier was furiously trying to remember the name of the woman he met only half an hour ago.

"Are you trying to search up the name of Ema's sister or something?" Klavier's eyes suddenly burn into Apollo's. "Her name's Lana Skye."

"How'd you know that?"

"She came into the shop where me and Ema were and introduced herself to me. Why are you searching her on the prosecutor's database?" Apollo rubbed the spikes of his hair.

"She was the chief prosecutor a few years back, or at least that's what she told me…" He banged the keyboard hard with a fist when the search returned her details with no phone number. "Never mind ja?"

"Um…sure…" Apollo said sheepishly, he watched as Klavier rose from his seat and gave Apollo a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to Fraulien Detectiv, I'm sorry I shouted at you too. How can I repay you?"

"Stop trying to suffocate me with your strong arms and overpowering cologne!" Apollo gasped for air as the prosecutor released him.

"Sorry Herr Forehead!" Klavier chuckled. "You're lucky I'm not gay!"

"Why's that?" Apollo jumped back in shock almost crashing into Klavier's CD tower.

"I like strong talking people, you would have been a top candidate if I was, _was _gay."

"Um… thanks Prosecutor Gavin. I'll be heading home now! Bye!"

"Auf wiedersehen Herr Forehead!"

Apollo then left the precinct and began to trudge through the streets towards the Wright's apartment.

Ema hadn't been to her sister's house in so long. The last time she came round was when her sister was still in jail and she was asked to get a pregnancy kit from the bathroom cupboard for her. That was when – much to everyone's shock – Lana discovered she was pregnant with the older of her two daughters, Megan. Two years after Megan was born came Sara who was much quieter and less rambunctious than her older counterpart.

Ema always confused herself as to why Lana was single. Both her children had the same father but he decided to leave her after Sara was born. Lana was so pretty compared to Ema and she never seems to have a successful relationship. Yet Ema knew she had Klavier chasing after her and hopefully _very hopefully _Apollo too.

The kids run through the door with a bang and after cuddles and kisses both the girls head off to play in the next room to the kitchen where Ema and her sister were discussing Ema's 'problem'.

"Wow Polly you look terrible!" Was the greeting Trucy gave him as he returned to the Wright's apartment.

"Wow Mr Justice you do look sad…" The girl in the purple dress and robe sat beside Trucy added. The girl was Pearl Fey. She came from a far off mountain and it was too far for her to travel by train every day. She once told Apollo she belonged to a temple where her cousin Maya was the master but the other villagers forced her into exile because she was far more powerful and it often sparked jealousy. Phoenix agreed to let her stay during the week until Friday night then she returned home to her hut just outside her home village.

"It's alright I had a rough day, Klavier and I had a big argument and I went to sort it out before I came home…" He opened the door to his bedroom for a large red macaw to trot out.

"Polly! Master!" The bird began to climb along Apollo's clothing to reach his shoulder.

"Hey Ember, you should just fly up it's easier." He felt the bird's wing tap his head.

"People don't fly!" It squawked.

"But you're not a person silly bird!" Pearl laughed.

"What were you arguing about?" Trucy's eyes lit up.

"He was the one who upset Ema and made her cry yesterday so I went to sort it out only to be laughed and shouted at."

"Wow…" Trucy was stunned.

"Where's Mr Wright?" Apollo noticed the man wasn't there and he often panicked about leaving the two girls alone with each other for long periods of time.

"Shopping…" Trucy went back to doing her homework.

"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me, lets go Ember." He slammed his door once he entered his room.

"Ok Ema, now I know all about what's been bothering you I've come up with an idea." Lana tapped the steering wheel of her car desperate to try and shut her two children up.

"I'm listening…" Ema was too preoccupied to be honest, she wanted to see Apollo too bad to pay any attention.

"You're going to have to decide what you want with these two guys and then you're going to tell them at your Christmas party for the members of the police, courts and their families. I'll be there too to make sure you do it!" Lana secretly smiled to herself seeing how nervous her sister was.

"That's in two weeks! I won't have made my decision by then!"

"You will, if you follow your instincts anyway…"

"Polly will you help us practice for a singing competition?" Trucy barged into his room scaring Ember.

"I guess, that means you will want to borrow my drum kit for the beat?"

"If you don't mind…" Pearl smiled politely at him. The girls had a big singing competition in a week at their school, they had entered and were using Apollo to help them. Apollo knew how to play the drums although he never told anyone in case Klavier found out and signed him up for a new band. He took his seat, did a countdown and began to play the drumbeat for Klavier's 'Guilty Love' song.

Outside Ema nervously tapped on the door of the apartment.

"Who is it?" She heard Phoenix on the inside.

"It's Ema Skye! I wanted to say thanks for last night!" The door was open and the man was there, nothing different about him but she did take note that the house was clean.

"You've changed!" Lana stepped behind he sister. "You do remember me, don't you?"

"Of course, hello Lana, please come in." Phoenix threw the bag he was holding into the bin.

"Do you mind my kids coming in too?" She grabbed Megan's arm to stop her attacking her sibling.

"Not at all."

"What's that noise?" Ema heard the sound of the drumbeat from Apollo's bedroom. "Is it a drum kit?"

"Yes, Apollo plays the drums, just make sure you don't tell Klavier." As soon as he spoke, Pearl came out of the door.

"Who are these people Nick?"

"This is Ema, a friend of Apollo's and that's her sister Lana, I helped her on a case when me and your cousin had just met." Phoenix then introduced Pearl. "This is Pearl Fey she is an exile from her home village where her cousin lives, she stays here for the week so she can go to school."

"What's going on?" Apollo and Trucy came out from the room too. Ember was perched on Apollo's shoulder.

"Intruders!" The bird screeched into Apollo's ear.

"Ember they're not intruders!" Apollo hissed.

Once everyone was acquainted and they had sat for a while Lana rose.

"I'm hungry, would you like dinner on me?" She offered.

"Alright!"

"I know a restaurant not far from here, let's go!"

Little did Apollo know who was in the restaurant…


	8. Chapter 8

Lana led the group with her two brats for children followed by Apollo, Trucy and Pearl. Behind him trailed Ema with Phoenix close by.

"Ema are you ok?" Phoenix whispered to her silently as the others continued to walk.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you should be concentrating on walking and not on the back of Apollo's head…" Phoenix chuckled.

"You're such a pervert." Ema growled silently.

"You two keep going, with Mr Wright…" Apollo swapped places with the scruffy ex-lawyer as soon as he got chance as (like usual) it appeared Ema was upset. "Everything ok?"

His question caught Ema of guard a little. "I said I was fine…"

"If you're sure…" Apollo was going to walk ahead but a firm grasp on his wrist stopped him. "It's just Mr Wright annoying me…"

"What did you and Lana talk about anyway?" Apollo's curiosity took him over.

"It doesn't matter…" Apollo felt a little disappointment stir inside him as she clammed up. Still it left him to follow the others with ease.

The restaurant was amazing; Apollo couldn't believe Lana was going to pay for food for eight people there! They had taken their seats and chatted a little when a girl who was around Trucy's age approached the table. Her eyes stared directly into Apollo's.

"Excuse me…Is your name Apollo Justice by any chance?"

"Yes, why?" As he inspected her she did seem... vaguely familiar.

"Have you ever seen this picture before?" She places an old photo in front of his face.

In the centre of the photo was a young boy with the same hair style as Apollo and a younger girl holding his right hand both doing some kind of victory pose. Behind them a woman was knelt down, she had the most beautiful blonde hair and held a small baby girl in her hands, cradling her as if she was a fragile object. On the left hand side were two twins older than the boy in the centre, one a girl and the other a boy. On the right was two young boys who were younger than both in the centre – one looked about three, the other about five. Apollo turned the photo to see if anything was written on the back.

_Family photo_

_Suzanne Vickers 31_

_Claire Vickers 7_

_Amie Lee Vickers 2 months_

_Jack Lee 17_

_Sarah Lee 17_

_Apollo Justice 15_

_Thomas James 5_

_Liam Manners 3_

Apollo felt an overwhelming feeling swell in his stomach.

"This is… my… foster family…"

"You had a foster family!" Everyone jumped in shock.

"Claire it's nice to see you again"

"Polos! You remember!" She leapt into his arms as he stood.

"Polos?" Ema looked at them questioningly.

"Polos was what the younger children called me, they couldn't say Apollo." Apollo replied releasing the girl from his grip.

"Polos, why'd you lose contact? You made mum most upset…"

"I tried but none of you ever replied to my letters and you never answered the phone, when I left college you had no idea where I'd gone…"

"OK Polos, will you keep in contact now?" She suddenly seemed bright and cheery again.

"Don't you go to my school?" Trucy asked determined to get into the conversation.

"You're that magician girl aren't you? I keep meaning to talk to you but I always get pulled away by my friends." Claire looks away disappointed. "It's a shame really – since we're the same age and all…"

"Is Suzanne here?"

"Sure, mum's over there!" She points to a table further along.

"Excuse me, can I go and talk to them? I'll be back soon." Once Lana had nodded he strode off to the other side of the room.

"Suzanne?" He tapped the blonde haired woman. "It's me Apollo…" The woman turned to the sound of his voice.

"I thought it was you!" She wrapped her arms around him. She too was slender and slightly taller than Apollo. "It's nice to see you again Polos!"

"Polos!" Amy Lee now around seven years old leaps up.

"Amy Lee you look a lot bigger!" He hugged the squirming seven year old. "You alright Thomas and Liam? Where's the other two?"

"We're good thanks, they're at home!"

"You look like you've made a name for yourself." Suzanne's clear pride shone through. "I won't keep you from your meal. Can I have your number?" Apollo reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, he scribbled his number on and then signed it before heading back to the table.

"I'm sorry I never told anyone I had a foster family…" Apollo took his seat as Claire walked back to her mother. "They looked after me until I left for college; all my good memories from my childhood came from being with them."

"It's alright Polly!" Trucy yelled excitably.

"…It's fine Apollo…" Phoenix mumbled with his mouth full. Everyone else nodded.

The starters were soon finished and the chatting about Apollo's childhood and foster family ceased. Ema watched as Claire entered the restroom. _I wonder if she'd no how I could show Apollo I like him…_

"Excuse me…" Ema followed the teen into the bathroom. "Claire…?"

"Yes?" She looked toward the woman in the lab coat. "You're one of Apollo's friends aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Ema Skye."

"I'm guessing you're some kind of scientist…" Claire began to do her make up in the mirror.

"Actually, I'm a detective who really loves science. I wanted to be a forensic scientist but I failed the exam…"

"You should get Polos to help you, he's not good at science but he knows what all those complicated words are, he taught me!"

"Alright thanks." Ema took a deep breath. "I really want to show Apollo I like him, but I don't want to do anything drastic and I'm not good with romance…" _Why am I asking a fifteen year old for advice?_

"Well, I know Apollo's shy and so how about just resting your hand on his knee or his hands, if he doesn't reject it then chances are he likes you too!"

"Thanks Claire."

"Say, I heard a rumour that you know Klavier Gavin."  
"Yes, and he flirts with me all the time."  
"You're going to pick Polo's over him! Wow! He must really mean a lot to you! Good luck now!"

Ema took her seat back at the table beside Apollo. She waited until the deserts were served before she tried Claire's advice. Apollo was busy watching Trucy and Pearl trying finish a whole ice cream to share. Ema slipped her hand under the table and reached around blindly until she reached Apollo's knee, she laid her hand upon it gently – enough to make Apollo realise. He didn't say anything and merely looked at her noticing the faint pink blush on her cheeks. He then took her hand and squeezed it gently before leaving it to lay there, his hand atop her own.

Just like everyone else was, Apollo and Ema were also sharing a desert, a collection of cakes and ice cream though. As they began to eat Apollo noticed that Ema only ate the chocolate cake and she had noticed that Apollo had a taste for fruit flavoured cheesecake. Soon enough there was just a single cake left, a strawberry cheesecake and they were almost at the end. They then began to challenge each other for the last piece before Pearl dropped a spoon on the floor. As she knelt down, of course, she saw the two with their hands together under the table. When she sat back down she received the single to be quiet from Apollo.

Lana and her two children waved goodbye as they left the Wright's apartment to return home. Trucy and Pearl went straight to bed and Phoenix soon followed.

"You want me to walk you home?" Apollo grabbed her jacket and helped her fasten it.

"Thanks, Polos!" She smiled and then broke into a laugh.

"Can I ask a question and a favour before we go?"

"Go ahead!"

"Why'd you do that thing in the restaurant?" He opened the door and followed her out.

"I did it so you could realise that I was there for you…" She lied; Apollo could tell but couldn't be bothered to find out the real reason.

"And could you take your hair out the ponytail?" He watched as Ema's hair fell until it was only slightly above her waist.

"You look better like that you know…"

**Grr sorry for the late update********. Stupid school decided to give me exams… Anyways, next is the Christmas party where Apollo and Ema are gonna kiss (Aww) hopefully it will be up in a few days. There will also be a little surprise involving Lana – Love ya EvilWaffleS**


	9. Chapter 9

It was December the 20th, the cold winter frost had soon set in and that day was a fantastic snowy wonderland. Apollo had continued to talk to his foster family but had not seen them since; that night was the night they were all going to see each other. It was the night of the annual law enforcement ball, this included people from court and the police and their families – that now included Apollo's foster family.

Even Phoenix had made the effort to adorn a more suitable outfit; he was wearing a posh suit that was a subtle grey colour. Trucy had changed her outfit so that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a smart top, Pearl wore similar. Apollo was wearing a black suit with a red silk top and tie for a change he also wore a small dragon pendant given to him by Claire many years ago.

It was far too cold to go out like that so Apollo put on a jacket and his scarf, hat and gloves. Pearl also did the same as she was not quite as used to the snow and cold as the others. Trucy and her father left their usual hats on and simply threw on a none matching set of gloves and a scarf.

"Ok everyone! Let's go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I hope you've made your decision…" Lana fiddled with the air conditioning to make it warmer in the car.

"I made it weeks ago Lana." Ema replied confidently. "Are you sure you should have left your kids with that babysitter?"

"Why are you so worried?"  
"I don't want to find her tied up with your kids doing some kind of ritual on her!"

"Relax a little…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Herr Forehead, may I say your foster family are a most charming bunch!" Klavier called as he chatted with Claire, Suzanne and Amy Lee.

"Hey guys!" Apollo hugged both his sisters and his foster mum. "Hey Klavier!"

"Herr Forehead you look great tonight, trying to impress someone?" He smiled slyly.

"I could say the same about you Klavier, seeming as we're wearing the same outfits just with different tops." Apollo replied.

"You never know, we're both wearing our trademark colours too!" Klavier grabbed a glass of champagne from the passing butler's tray. "A drink Herr Forehead?"

"I'm not a big drinker, one won't hurt though!"

"Hey there's Trucy!" Claire dragged both her mum and sister to talk to Trucy, Pearl and Phoenix.

"Herr Forehead, you're going to stay for my musical performance ja?"

"Sure Klavier!"

"Good, thanks Herr Forehead!" He then headed off to set the stage.

"Well, well look who it is!" Apollo felt himself freeze at the sound of the voices, they were the remaining two of his foster family – Jack and Sarah the twin nightmares.

"Haha, he's still a rat!" Jack laughed.

"Well at least he has a good career, you were forced to leave school and take care of a girlfriend and baby you didn't love!" Sarah yelled back.

"Since when did you defend me?" Apollo questioned.

"Since I got a good job, loving partner and found out I'm pregnant!"

"Wow, congratulations Sarah!"

"It really is great to be able to look after yourself, I'm grateful Suzanne paid for extra schooling…" Sarah glared at her brother who she knew would try to make fun of Apollo again. "Other than being a great lawyer and being friends with a rock star what else have you done? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't" Apollo replied truthfully.

"Well, I bet plenty of girls like you…" She looked at the two female guests entering. "That must be the women Claire told me about, she asked for some advice off of her…"

"Who did?" Apollo turned to see the two guests – the two Skye sisters. Both wore dresses, Lana's pink and Ema's purple. Lana's hair was tied up but Ema's was loose at her sides – just the way Apollo said he liked it.

"I'm not sure which one's which but Claire said her name was Ema…"

"Ema Skye, you mean." Lana coughed grabbing Apollo's shoulder. "Excuse me; I need to talk to Apollo."

"What's up Lana?" Apollo asked rubbing his shoulder as she loosened her grip.

"I need your help with something." Lana replied. "I need you to help me get close to your rock star friend Klavier!"

"Klavier? I didn't know you even liked him…"

"After he met me in the office and failed to find my phone number I went back to the prosecutor's office to give him my phone number, when Ema wasn't around of course. We've been chatting a bit and he's really sweet." Lana glanced over her shoulder to make sure Ema wasn't hovering nearby. "I'll call you when I need you to help, nice suit by the way!" With that she was off to try and find her sister.

"Hey Polly!" Trucy called. "Me, pearl, Claire and her little sister are going out for a snowball fight in a few minutes, do you know where we can find daddy to tell him?"

"I haven't seen him…" Apollo scanned the room.

"I have!" Sarah chirped. "He was talking to Suzanne in the corner somewhere; those two seem to like each other ya know!"

"Thanks Sarah!" Claire smiled. "Isn't mum a bit old for Mr Wright?"

"How olds Suzanne?" Pearl asked.

"Thirty eight" Claire beamed. "And Mr Wright's…"

"Thirty three." Apollo answered.

"Alright, I'll see you later, shout us if you find them!" The girls head off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ema had managed to get Apollo's coat out of the cloakroom as well as his winter accessories (hat, scarf and gloves) without too much hassle. Lana was waiting by the entrance to the cloakroom.

"Lana I need you to distract everyone who's with Apollo so I can sneak him out!" Lana noticed Apollo and the others were all by the corridor Ema was going to lead Apollo through.

"This going to be too easy…" Lana crept up and decided to make light conversation with Apollo's foster family and Phoenix. Ema then crept along the wall with her coat already on and Apollo's in her hand to the corridor. She waited for a moment before reaching out to grab Apollo's hand. She pulled him hard so he followed her and stopped half way down the corridor so no one could hear.

"Ema what are you doing!?" Apollo cried.

"Put these on, I have something to show you on the balcony…" Apollo threw on all of his gear before walking cautiously towards the balcony.

"I don't see anything Ema…" The bitter cold hit Apollo hard. Ema spun him around and kissed him with enough force to send him flying back into the bar on the balcony. He desperately tried to grab the bar, his hand slipping because of the ice. As he regained his balance he wrapped his arms around Ema and leant into the kiss.

"Silly attorney…" Ema purred in his ear as she stopped for breath. "I didn't want anyone to see this happen so I pulled you out here…" She kissed his jawbone just below his ear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Trucy, isn't that Apollo up there?" Pearl looked up to see the pair on the balcony.

"Where's Polos?" Claire threw a snowball at Trucy, knocking her top hat down.

"So it is, and is that Ema? Are they making out or something?"

"Oh my gosh! We total have to talk to them!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's alright Ema, I love you…" He grabbed her chin and leant forward to kiss her.

"I love you too Apollo…" Ema hugged tight against him as they broke once more. "You're so warm too…" Her hand was icy cold as she reached to touch his face.

"Here…" He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, pulled his hat down on her head and carefully worked her hands into his gloves. "…feel a little better?" The only reply he received was another kiss, a lot longer and deeper than the first.

"We should get back before we're missed…" Ema wrapped her arm around Apollo's and welcomed the warmth from his body and the party. As they both looked at each other's faces they realised they were both bright red. They stood still and silent until the colour faded.

"Did it work?" Lana pulled her sister towards her.

"I wouldn't be wearing his clothes if it didn't…" Ema smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Polly!" Trucy ran toward him and blocked him against a wall with the other girls. "Did we just see you and Ema kissing on the balcony?"

"Keep your voices down!" Apollo scolded. "Yes it was, but don't tell anyone!"

"He even has lipstick on his jaw look…" Claire pointed it out.

"OK Everyone! Who wants a snowball fight?" Trucy hollered as loud as she could. Everyone began to rush outside and soon snowballs were flying in all directions. Ema and Apollo were left alone.

"Wanna go back to the balcony?" She cooed.

"Sure, let's see how much snow I can drop on Trucy's hat while I'm at it!" Again they were dashing through the corridor, only this time their hands were firmly gripping each other's.

They were making snowballs and launching them off the roof, Ema was enjoying hitting the oblivious fop and Apollo had managed to make a snowman atop Trucy's hat. Apollo sat in the metal chair beside him, it was ice cold but the holes in the chair had stopped him from being soaked. Ema slid onto his lap and snaked her arms around his neck. Then their kissing began again – a test of how deep and passionate a kiss could be before you lost your breath. Klavier's annoyingly obnoxious phone could be heard even two floors up. Judging by the look on the poor man's face it wasn't good news, he was red with anger and almost crying. He ran back inside the building, stalked by Lana and then Claire, Trucy and Pearl.

Ema's eyes were closed and her head was buried in his neck, the only sound she was making was the occasional 'I love you'. Klavier's shouting along the corridor along with the odd German word (which Apollo assumed was swearing) startled the poor boy almost making him drop Ema.

"There's no drummer! How the hell am I going to perform!?" Klavier was getting closer.

"Tell the fop to shut his face…" Ema mumbled, still buried in Apollo's neck.

"I'm not gonna be able to play!" Klavier whined, he gasped as he saw Apollo and Ema. "Well at least you two have cheered me up a little; it's nice to see new couples…"

"Why don't you just get your backing CD with the drum beat on it?" Apollo shifted uncomfortably as Ema moved so she was sitting on his lap again.

"I didn't bring it Herr Forehead…" Apollo watched as Lana stood in the doorway. Apollo signalled for her to make her move on Klavier.

"Why don't we go and buy a drink from the bar downstairs?" She led Klavier away.

"What now Polo?" Claire, Trucy and pearl stood in a row. "Are you going to play the drums for him?"

"Yeah, now we need to find the sheets for it fast!" Apollo and his helpers began to file through Klavier's bags and eventually found the sheet music, just as Lana and Klavier (covered in Lana's lipstick) stepped out of the elevator.

"Klavier, you should go and clean yourself up, you must have had some serious make out session with Lana…" Apollo laughed.

"Thanks, I owe ya. Sorry I didn't tell you about my crush on him sis…"

"It's alright." Apollo sat comfortably and began to play the drumbeat.

"Who's playing that?" Klavier practically ran from the restroom. "Herr Forehead, I didn't know you could play…"

"I don't have to tell you everything Klavier…"

"Do you have the music for my new single?" Klavier grabs his guitar from his case. "Objection! You're love is just a lie"

"Yeah it's here!" Apollo looked at the girls. "Go get everyone!"

It was thanks to the guys that the night went out with a bang.

**This isn't the end – EvilWaffleS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note – Late update cause I've been in Fuerteventura for a week catching some winter sun and celebrating New Year. I wrote this on the plane and it was meant to be posted before New Years day if I was still in England. Oh and I own a red saxophone (thus the influence further on)… EvilWaffles xx**

"Who is it?" The young blonde picked up the phone wrestling with her slightly older foster brother to keep the phone.

"It's Klavier Gavin, and you are?" The voice sounded sweet on the other end.

"It's Amy Lee, Mr Rock star…" She replied shyly.

"Ah, I was hoping to speak to Claire or your mum, can I do that?"

"OK, I'll go find mummy for you!" He heard the thud as she dropped the receiver on the table. He then heard the faint shout for 'mummy'. _How cute…_ he wondered.

"Hello, I'm guessing this is Klavier Gavin…" Suzanne's voice rang through the receiver.

"Guten Morgen Fraulien Suzanne!" Klavier yelled cheerfully. "I was hoping to ask you some questions…"

"Ok, I guess that's alright."

"First, other than Herr For- I mean Justice do any of the other children play instruments?" He readied the pen in his hand to write the answer down.

"Yes, Apollo taught Claire to play the violin and Sarah can play the bass…" Klavier scribbled her reply down.

"What instruments does Apollo play?"

"Hang on and let me get the list…" _This seems like a goldmine or trouble if there's a list of instruments… _"Both normal and electric violins, cellos and guitars. Then he plays the clarinet, drums, keyboard, flute and Saxophone as well, he took all of his instruments with him to college so odds are that he still has them now."

"Wow he must have been busy when he was a kid…"

"He spent almost every night going to various instrument lessons, Mr Gavin." Suzanne replied bluntly.

"Next question, did you get the invitation to the party at my house tonight?" Klavier glanced down at his list of guests.

"Yes, I think we'll be coming along too…"

"Danke Fraulien, could you get Claire to bring her violin with her tonight? I have one in the house but it belonged to…" He let the sentence trail off and felt a chill shoot down his spine.

"Of course, but who did it belong to? And what does Danke mean?"

"Thank you Fraulien and I'd rather not say who it belonged to…"

"Danke means?" She obviously misinterpreted Klavier.

"It means thank you Fraulien…"

"Oops sorry, I'll see you later then. I guess I'll see why you want Claire to bring her violin…"

"Bye Fraulien…" He put the phone down on his desk.

He glanced at the clock on the computer screen at his desk. Ten a.m. the 31st of December. _My plan may just work out at this New Years party… _ He felt his chill ease off a little as he looked around the room. This was the library of his mansion home, although filled with his brother's books he still felt relaxed in the wooden room. He glanced out the huge window at the garden area.

"Your maid does some great coffee…" A woman's voice echoed in the hollow room.

"Guten Morgen, mien Liebe." He swivels the chair to be met by Lana who was clothed in just his bath robe. "You had a nice sleep, ja?"

"It's much comfier in your bed than my own and the kids are still fast off in the guest rooms you put them in…" She sat on his lap, kissed his jaw and then rested her head against his. "After the session last night I was bound to have slept well…" She whispered sleepily.

"I'm glad you thought so…" Klavier and Lana were not ashamed that they had made love even though they had not been going out for a week yet. Both agreed they should do it and both enjoyed it, they both knew that neither of them wanted to go steady. "Why don't you grab a shower and get changed, then wake the girls up…" he kissed her neck gently. Klavier had welcomed Lana and her daughters with equal love as he found the girls to be both mischievous and cute.

"Alright…" She climbed off of him and made her way to the door. Klavier then dialled the number for Apollo's cellphone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello…" Apollo droned as he grabbed the cellphone off the desk. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and threw his shirt on.

"Wow you don't sound to good Herr Forehead!" Klavier yelled to add insult to injury.

"I just got woken up by Trucy and Pearl bouncing on my bed AGAIN! And they know I went out with Ema last night." Apollo groaned.

"Hung over?" Klavier smiled to himself.

"No just angry at them…" Apollo ran his hand through his tangled hair. "…I'll be alright!"  
"That's more like the Herr Forehead I know!" Klavier cheered. "Enjoy your night out?"

"Yeah it was good fun thanks, hope Lana kept you company last night…" Apollo smiled slyly.

"How'd you know about that?" Klavier swallowed.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out…"

"I don't know if this will make your life better or worst, but I phoned Suzanne and asked her about the instruments you play." Klavier soon recovered his posture after finding out Apollo knew about him and Lana.

"I suppose she told you about how many I play then." Apollo cursed himself inwardly – although Klavier was his best friend he still didn't want him to know.

"Yep, quite a list here too. Do you still own all your instruments?" Klavier was anticipating this moment.

"Yes, my cellos are a little busted up though…"

"Could you bring your violins with you tonight and maybe your saxophone too?" Klavier watched out the window again where Lana's older daughter was running around.

"Sure, I don't see why not, I kinda figured that you'd be asking me to bring some instruments if you found out." _And invite me to make another band with you…_

"Danke Herr Forehead, Auf Wiedersehen"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Later that afternoon)

Apollo sat on the floor beginning to dissemble the saxophone. He had paid a fortune for his saxophone as it was an expensive make and it was a bright red colour. Ember – his parrot was stood on the bed pulling the cloth out of the case that Apollo had asked for. Apollo began to clean the saxophone before carefully placing it into the case.

"Now to start on my violins…" Apollo began to reach under his bed for the cases. "That's funny…" He pushed his head under the bed. "Here we go…" The doorbell suddenly rings Apollo attempted to lift his head smashing it on the bed panels. "Ember, get Truce to answer the door!" He heard the ruffle of the bird's feathers as it trotted off to get Trucy.

"Well I hope your head's under there somewhere…" Ema watched the backer half of Apollo crawl out from under the bed.

"Hey Ema!" Apollo pulled his head back, dragging his two precious violin cases with him."

"Hey sweetie!" She knelt beside him and dusted the side of his cheek. "I wondered what you were doing down there…" She gave him a quick kiss in case Trucy saw.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They climbed from the taxi, Apollo, Ema and the Wrights were the last guests to arrive at Klavier's party. Klavier already knew that Apollo and Ema were leaving early to go down to the beach to watch fireworks. (Or at least that was what Ema had told him.) Klavier did not like the idea of setting off fireworks in his back garden otherwise he would have some to set off.

"This isn't a ploy to get me to go in a new band is it?" Klavier looked in awe as Apollo guessed his motive as he walked in.

"I guess there's no point on lying… can you at least play along with me anyway?"

"Alright, it sounds good…" Apollo looked over to where the equipment was set up. On a chair towards the back on the left was Claire on the regular violin, on the right was Sarah on the bass guitar.

"Apollo could you get Claire to play your electric violin?" Klavier asked.

"Yeah alright…" he helped her set it up before taking his seat behind the drum kit.

"Hey we want to join in!" Trucy and Pearl screamed.

"You two don't play instruments do you?"

"No they don't, but I'm sure there's something they can do…" Apollo hit the bass drum and was satisfied by the noise.

"You can dance if you want…" Klavier stood deep in thought for a moment.

"Yay!" Klavier then took his seat.

"Who are the two seats beside Klavier for?" Ema asked her sister. Lana took her sister's wrist and sat her on the chair slightly further back than Klavier.

"Ema, you have a superb singing voice and I'm going to help too!"

"It's quite a mismatch collection of instruments Klavier – what are you going to find that we can all play?" Apollo looked over at Claire then Ema who had suddenly turned shy at the thought of singing in public.

"This!" Klavier puts some music on the stand beside Apollo. He then hands him a headset microphone. "You're singing too, so don't think you can get away with it." Apollo complied fastening the headset.

"Is this too hard for you two?" He asked Claire and Sarah.

"No this is good, but I might have trouble because I'm not used to playing the electric violin…" Claire replied.

"Alright so Apollo and Ema you two will sing every other verse from the second onwards, me and Lana will start and we'll all sing on the chorus!" This had been the first time Apollo had been given a piece of drum music with words written on it so he had to study it a little before he could understand.

"Everyone ready?" Klavier yelled. Apollo took a glance at the music sheet.

"Beyond The Hourglass by I Am Ghost…" Apollo wondered. "I know this song, wonder why Klavier wanted an electric violin instead of the regular one though…"

Apollo began the song happily and managed to lead everyone with ease. Ema had the voice of an angel although nobody expected it because of the way she looked. Lana had managed to keep up with Klavier although his voice overshadowed her and Apollo and Ema seemed like a pretty decent pair – neither voice overpowered the other. Apollo knew this would happen and was debating to himself about whether to agree with Klavier's invitation to start a new band with him – he had only declined every offer before because Klavier didn't know he was a musician. They climbed off the stage and had a drink before Apollo grabbed Klavier.

"How did you know Ema could sing?" He asked.

"You did too, and I knew you played the violin before Suzanne told me as well. When I went down to the Wright's a couple of days ago your bedroom door was open and you did the violin part for 'Rain on your parade' by that singer 'Duffy' and Ema was singing along to it…" Klavier took a swig of his beer. "You want one?" He noted that Apollo was not holding a drink.

"I don't drink beer Klavier…" Apollo replied as if he was ashamed of the fact.

"I can get you a cocktail if you prefer, do you want what Lana and Ema are drinking?" Klavier pointed to the glass in Ema's hand. "It has beer in it but you won't taste it – it's a Dr Pepper drink…"

"Alright." Apollo took a curious sip of the concoction first before relishing the taste. "Thanks Klavier…"

"No problem, it's nice to see you have started to call me by my first name!" It hadn't dawned on Apollo until then. "Will you accept my offer to make a new band?"

"I'm not sure Klavier, give me time to think about it and get permission from Suzanne and Mr Wright for the dancers we seem to have acquired…" Apollo drank what remained of the drink. "Me and Ema are going to go soon, the fireworks display will start."

They cheered goodbye as they made their way back to the Wright's apartment. They had a good view of the fireworks so they weren't lying about watching them – but it didn't take a genius to work out they were more interested in celebrating alone. They drank most of the spirits and alcohol in the house in cocktails before the clock began to chime for midnight.

"Babe?" Ema crawled onto Apollo's lap. "Ready?" Apollo gave a nod and then her lips were upon his. For each chime they kissed and on the twelfth chime they engaged in a full open mouth kiss.

"Mmf…Happy New…Year…" Apollo mumbled through the kiss. They broke apart but they still kept their faces inches apart.

"Happy New Year, my new love…" Ema smothered Apollo's face in kisses.

Ema relaxed against Apollo's chest.

"It's too cold in my apartment, and it's kinda cold here…" She rubbed her hand on the attorney's chest and felt all of his muscles contract under her touch. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Go into my room and get the duvet for me…" Apollo groaned as he felt something stir inside of him.

When she came back Apollo was on the sofa, his arm outstretched as if welcoming her to join him. As she lay beside him she could feel his warmth flood into her body. They covered themselves with the quilt and lay silently just staring into each other's eyes. Ema found Apollo's eyes to be as deep and mysterious as he and his mystical powers were, while Apollo saw the happiness he always sensed when he looked into Ema's eyes. Apollo still felt the stirring inside of him and it grew stronger as Ema worked her hand under his shirt and began to unbutton it. She threw it away from him and turned around so her back was against his bare chest.

"That's better; you're much comfier now…" She purred contently.

The young couple was fast asleep by the time Phoenix and the girls came home.

"Polly we're home!" Trucy yelled from the corridor as her father opened the door.

"Trucy shush" Phoenix scolded silently. "Look…" He pointed the young couple out to the two girls.

"Aw how cute!" Pearl and Trucy chanted silently. The girls crept past the couple on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Suzanne had come to stay the night with Sarah, Claire and Amy Lee (the three boys had opted out of going to the party and were staying at friends' houses). "I hope we're not interrupting anything, if there isn't enough room then we will go home but it's quite a way from here."

"No, no it's fine, just look on the sofa." All the girls stared around the door.

"I'm proud of you Apollo." Suzanne whispered politely so she didn't wake the pair.

"Alright all of you girls can stay in Apollo's room…"

"Thank you, Mr Wight…" The three younger of the group creep into the open doorway of the red room.

"And what about me?" Suzanne pulled on the collar of Phoenix's shirt.

"That depends…" She knew what that meant and headed off into Phoenix's room.

Phoenix pulled a sticky note from the pile on the coffee table.

'_Looks like you two enjoyed your time alone, got some special visitors for the night, don't be too shocked in the morning – Phoenix. P.S. where's your shirt?' _He crept into his room ready to see Apollo's face in the morning,

**Wow that was…long. Sorry folks. Well this is the end, hope you liked it, I might do a supernatural sequel – if you think I should please tell me in a review. EvilWaffles xx**


End file.
